


[Podfic] Not the only Trickster in the house of Odin

by Potboy, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potboy/pseuds/Potboy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Odin congratulates himself on the fine job he did of raising Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not the only Trickster in the house of Odin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not the only Trickster in the house of Odin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498829) by [Potboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potboy/pseuds/Potboy). 



Length: 00:10:12

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Not%20the%20only%20Trickster%20in%20the%20house%20of%20Odin.mp3) (9.5 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Not%20the%20only%20Trickster%20in%20the%20house%20of%20Odin.m4b) (4.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
